Slytherin Siblings
by Lulu Brown
Summary: Mahala is Lucius Malfoy's younger sister by 13 years. Lately she's been awefully mysterious and Severus is going to figure out exactly what she's been up to. my first fanfic, be nice
1. The Dysfunctional Family Ties That Bind

**Title:** Slytherin Siblings (Chapter 01)  
**Author Name:** LuLu Brown  
**Spoilers:** None. Written after Half-Blood Prince.  
**Summary:** Mahala is Lucius Malfoy's little sister by thirteen years. Their parent's died when she was eight and he raised her from then on. She's manipulative and always in trouble. Severus Snape, her brothers best friend, is very curious about her mysterious activities. Mystery and humor, and hopefully lots of Severus Snape.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Notes: This is my very first fanfic, please be nice. I have all of these ideas and am trying not to get too many things going. I could also really use ideas on where to go with the story.**

**Slytherin Siblings**

**Chapter 1: Dysfunctional Family Ties That Bind**

"Lucius that had better be my letter; I've been waiting all summer for it." Mahala stepped back so that the barn owl could safely land on the chair beside her.

Lucius paused for a moment; what kind of letter could she be speaking of? Then it hit him, she had been waiting for her Hogwart's letter. Though he was thirteen years her senior, he could be unbelievably slow sometimes. "Mum and Dad would be so proud; you getting your Hogwart's let..."

She cut him off." Not Hogwart's, they've sent me five letters in the last two days. I want to go to Durmstrang, or maybe that school in Canada. I've heard that their students come out really evil; I want to learn stuff like that." Lucius couldn't have been prouder; his little sister who he had raised for the last two year was the picture of perfection. "I want to be super powerful." She looked at the owl, and before seeing the stamp on the envelope she knew that it was another blasted letter from Hogwart's.

"For 600 years Malfoys have been going to Hogwart's. Look at how I turned out." Mahala refrained from rolling her eyes; she knew he wasn't their poster boy for academic excellence. He was good, but that wouldn't be enough, not for her; she knew too much magic already.

Lucius' eyes glazed over with anger from her disrespect of his alma mater. "The Dark Lord went to Hogwart's, and so will you! End of discussion!" What he did not tell her was that she was all he had for left for family and he would not have her wandering around some unknown countryside, away from his ever watchful glare.

Though mildly upset at being told what to do, Mahala feigned anger and stormed from the room. She supposed she could be happy at Hogwart's even before her brother demanded she go, but it was always best to let him think that he had won.

**Six Years, Four Months, and Five Days Later**

"You are not going out looking like that, and at this time of night! What kind of girl goes out at this time of night?" Lucius was livid.

Severus thought Mahala looked good; her friend on the other hand, was dressed like a tramp hoping to catch Lucius' eye. All Mahala's friends did that.

Mahala looked at him as if he had seriously lost it, though she knew that he would react this way. "It's eight-forty five," she paused; her sarcasm was only angering him more. "And I'm seventeen." Pause, she knew what he was thinking. "I was already punished for that at school! Come on, its Christmas break," she pleaded

"I told you that you would be grounded for Christmas break! That stunt you pulled cost you your Head Girl title." At the mention of this incident Severus looked down and massaged his temples. He was only in his second year as Head of Slytherin and already Mahala had made him question his acceptance of the position. How she was ever made a prefect and subsequently Head Girl was anyone's guess. Her last charade was the breaking point for Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall had caught her a month earlier out on the town doing shots with some rather seedy guys in their thirties. Severus was still unclear as to how she managed to get off campus and he knew Minerva was keeping something from him. Mahala's made no excuse for her behavior; Slytherin girls just want to have fun. Seriously, all that study for the N.E.W.T.s and no party time.

Mahala had been in detention every day for the last month, there was no way she was going to submit to his patriarchal bullshit. He could be so controlling. She would have to pull out the big guns for this one. "Well I guess if I stay home I'll have plenty of time to tell your wife about you sleeping with my high school friends. You know, she's been really suspicious lately, asking me all kinds of questions. I'm starting too really like her as a person and I feel like I'm..."

"SHHH!" How dare she say that when Narcissa could be home at any time and in front of this fine specimen that he had only five minutes earlier committed to seducing? Severus was quite aware of his friend's pervy behavior, but he was also quite sure that Mahala was baiting him. Bringing her friends by, seductively dressed, knowing that her they were hot for her brother. He had fallen prey to her evil plan the previous summer when he shagged one of two recent graduates of Hogwart's that she had brought by on a Saturday night. The girl was complete rubbish in bed, and after wishing he could obliviate his own memory, he decided upon obliviating hers. What did catch his attention was the fact that Mahala had disappeared for the whole event. Where had her disobedient, manipulative self gone, he wondered. With her penchant for trouble, this was definitely worth investigation.

"Well, if you're going to go out dressed like that then I demand that you put on a heavier coat, and mittens, yes mittens." Lucius paused; Mahala submitted to his demands like a pouty child (knowing that this would give him the impression that he had won the argument); Winnie (the friend) wanted Lucius even more after showing fatherly concern; Severus wondered what was wrong with this picture; no, he knew what was wrong with this picture. "And...Severus and I are going with you!"


	2. Severus Has a Girlfriend!

Author's Notes: I had alot of ideas for this story and I am trying not to use too many of them, sorry. Please give me any tips or ideas that you have, thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: All but a few characters and places of my own creation are J.K. Rowling's.

**Slytherin Siblings**

**Chapter 2: Severus Has a Girlfriend?**

Mahala's POV

I guess that's ok. Winnie will keep Luc busy, but, what to do about uncle Sev. Ha, he hates when I call him that; I think it sounds hot.! He'll be a little harder; I wish I had planned for this. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him. Wow, he looks pissed. Maybe he wouldn't come.

Winnie looked over to at me with pleading, eager eyes "That's fine with me Holly (a name many people have taken to calling me)." My gosh, she either doesn't realize that she's my brother's prey tonight, or she's looking forward to it. I'm leaning towards the latter. Yah, I know I should feel bad about bringing her into the lions den, I do a little, but a Slytherins got to do what a Slytherins got to do. She'll eventually get over the indifference he'll have towards her afterwards. I looked at my brother and ran my eyes up and down him. "Ok, but you have to give me some money for drinks because I don't want you buying me any front of people." He pulled out his wallet, score. I'll use his money to buy his Christmas gift; I never buy my own drinks, as if. I held out my hand and looked at what he gave me. "That's not enough, I'll have to have some strange guys buy me some, and what about Winnie, she didn't bring any money. Where would she put it, look what she's wearing?" Kudos to me; now he has to look at what Winnie is wearing. He did, of course. All of this was done without looking at Severus; I'm not going to let him figure me out. I know that boy's game. I had told myself a long time ago to never wonder if he knew what I was up to or what I was thinking, this just allowed him in.

Lucius gave me more money, of course, I rock like that, you know. No one knows him better than I do. I looked him up and down again, "are you going to wear _that_?" I couldn't resist it; he was so much fun to mess with.

"I think he looks great," Winnie said and then threw him a seductive glance. She was good at that, too good. I'd have to have her teach me that; seduction wasn't my forte.

"Ok, whatever, lets go." I had places to go and things to do tonight. I had a lot of time to make for. It had been more than a month since I had been able to get out. Damn McGonagall, I had a good thing going until she figured out what I was doing. I don't regret it, well, maybe a little. Detention with Filch, uncle Sev (hee, hee, hee) and Hagrid wasn't pleasant. I must have seen and cleaned every disgusting thing that you can imagine in the last few weeks.

As we were waiting for my brother to get his coat, I cleared my mind, replaced it with the most inicent of thoughts, like academics, and wondering if I was wearing the most sensible shoes and sweater for the cold weather, and looked at Severus. I caught his eyes with my own and a few moments later he looked away and snorted. He could be so much fun if you know how, and when, to play with him. Academics, sweaters, and sensible shoes, ha ha ha. It had been a long time since I'd worried about those kinds of things. I never could lie to his face, though, he always called my bluff. So, I never look at him without a plan, whether lying or not; I've got to be consistent.

"Ready." Lucius sounded so chipper. I couldn't help but love my brother; he was so blind to all my indiscretions, always blaming others for them. Everyone headed for the door but Severus. "Severus, my good man, you don't want to be left behind do you?" Lucius had the door open and was waiting for his friend.

"I could only hope," he growled. I looked at him. Oh, good, maybe he won't .come. "Fine, I'll come, but you're buying tonight, and I don't care if you have given all of your money to your rotten, mischievous little sister." Shit, he must have known what I was thinking. Damn it, I was usually on top of these sorts of things. He then marched by mumbling something about a lack of parental authority figures and disobedient, manipulative children. Whatever, who knows who he was talking about.

I watched him make his way to the front porch and followed behind him. Without turning around he mumbled, "Where are we going?"

Uh oh, previous plans had to be changed with authority figures tagging along. "We're going to the…uh…" think Mahala, think, somewhere busy, somewhere busy. "Um… Instant Tang; yah, Instant Tang is slammin' on Saturday nights." Don't look at Severus, don't look at Severus! I knew he was leering at me; I could just feel his gaze burrowing into my brain. I had to stay strong. Think Instant Tang is fun; Instant Tang is fun.

Winnie looked at me perplexed. I eyed her, and her face went back to normal. I was hoping that Severus hadn't seen her brief look of confusion but I didn't think so because I could still feel his gaze on me.

"You certainly don't mean Instant Tang the gentlemen's club in Ireland, do you? Severus, doesn't your girlfriend work there?" Lucius looked over at Severus for the second half of his comment. I didn't know Severus had a girlfriend; my interests were definitely peaked.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he sneered. I swear I saw a tinge of embarrassment cross his face, but in a moment it was gone. "I am not going to a strip club with students of mine!" Once again I marveled at my genius. I didn't even know that he knew anyone at Instant Tang; I just thought that the naked women would distract my brother and his nosy, suspicious friend. Even Winnie, I knew, would be into the sexy dancers.

Lucius turned his head and leaned over to whisper something in Severus's ear. Severus turned and whispered something back. Lucius stood still for a moment in thought and then turned and whispered something back. My plan had worked, my brother could not pass up a chance to ogle naked woman.

Severus stepped forward. "Let's get this over with." Before I could figure out the emotion present in his statement, he had already disapperated.

"What did you say to him?" I asked, attempting to hide the fear that they knew what I was up to.

He threw his arm around Winnie and winked at her. "Common, let's go." After saying that he looked into the distance and stated before disapperating with Winnie at his side, "They raise the door fee at nine."

I was standing there, finally, some alone time. After owling me at school this morning that he wanted to pick me up at the train station I knew that I was in for it. I figured that he was trying to make good on his howler that I would be grounded for the entirety of Christmas break, but he was just excited to see me. Apparently, Narcissa's wretched mother had died about a week earlier (you know, I vaguely seem to remember being owled something about that; she was a terrible woman though; I could tell you stories, but I won't), and I guess this made him miss me. He had been all over me since picking me up at the train station at two. Winnie had come over at six and we had been inseparable since, even while showering. So this was my first moment since I had gotten home.

After taking a quick look around to assure for myself that I was truly alone, I spread my arms high and wide, raised my eyes toward the sky, and left the ground. I was morphing into an owl, if only for a few moments before disapparating to the Irish club.

Authors Note: I really want to have some Severus POV in the next chapter but I am alittle afraid that I can't do it justice. Wish me luck!


End file.
